Radio Wing Morning
by Kinn
Summary: Et si nous écoutions la radio du campus des G-boys
1. Chapter 1

**RADIO WING MORNING**

Titre : Radio Wing Morning

Auteur : Kinn

Warning : certaines scènes de m'appartiennent pas et les personnages n'ont plu TxT

Date de début: 2008

Résumé : Les G-boys sont universitaires et s'occupent d'une émission matinal à la radio du campus.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe possibles

C'est la première fic que je met en ligne, elle n'est pas longue mais je l'ai coupé en deux chapitres.

« - » quand un personnage est coupé par un autre ou quand il arrête soudainement en milieu de phrase

Chapitre 1

~JINGLE RWM~

Trowa, voix monotone : Radio Wing Morning, il est 6 heures, bonjour. Les infos tout de suite avec Heero.

~JINGLE INFO~

Heero, autre voix monotone : Bonjour à tous. Toutes les unités de police sont à la recherche du voleur de la mobylette du chef de la Police des Polices, Mademoiselle Lady Une. Cette Mobylette est rouge, à une valeur de 598,57 euros et a été enlevée face au McDonald. Si vous l'apercevez, contactez d'urgence la gendarmerie la plus proche. *reprend son souffle* L'élection de Miss Univers a eu lieu hier à 14h 50 et c'est Miss Yamousskovicbat qui porte à présent la couronne. Cette jeune femme de 22 ans se nomme Réléna Peacecraft et représente l'union de la Côte d'Ivoire, de la Thaïlande, du Mississipi et du Turkménistan. La première dauphine est Miss Benelux.

Et maintenant place au G-boys pour vous réveiller.

~JINGLE INFO~

Quatre, voix enjouée : Salut à tous, vous êtes bien réveillés ? Ce matin nous accueillons le célèbre acteur de … heu disons de films…osés, Zech Merquise et -

Wufei, voix criarde : KOÂ ?! Vous auriez pu m'prévenir, j'me serai habillé…mieux.

Quatre : … héhé. Mais avant nous allons passer aux petites annonces-

Duo, voix rigolarde : Ayé ! J'ai ramené la bouffe !

Wufei : Et comme tous les mardi c'est Duo qui ramène le p'tit déj' et ça nous change du lundi.

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : Avoues quand même que mes brioches, crêpes, croissants et ainsi de suite valent mieux que ton café serré et ton paquet de biscottes.

Heero : Hn.

Trowa : Je rappelle que si vous avez des annonces à nous faire parvenir, envoyez-les nous par SMS au numéro qui s'affiche au bas de votre écran.

Wufei : Tro, on est à la radio !

Trowa : C'est pas une raison pour s'habiller aussi mal.

Wuwei : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma ch'mise ?

Heero : Donc, première annonce : Treize, 28 ans, cherche un moyen d'obtenir un rendez-vous galant avec un animateur de radio, ayant le doux nom de Wufei.

Quatre/Trowa : …

Duo : Ha ha haaa.

Wufei : Mh.

Heero : Wu ?

Wufei : Eh bien, cher Treize, heu…Envoie d'abord ta photo.

Quatre : Hein ?

Duo : Haaaa haaa ha.

Trowa : Ok, seconde annonce.

Heero : Solo, 24 ans, vend sa mobylette rouge, certifiée origine rennaise, au prix de 600 euros cash. S'adresser à Duo.

Duo : Depuis quand il a une mobylette lui ?

Trowa : Heu, Duo ?

Duo : Mh ?

Trowa : …, j't'en parlerai plus tard.

Heero : Sally, 26 ans ½ , collectionneuse, cherche des instruments de médecine arabe du temps des croisades.

Wufei : Bizarre cette fille.

Quatre : Si vous voulez répondre à une annonce, n'oubliez pas de mettre le numéro 1, 2 ou 3 pour l'annonce choisie dans votre SMS au 42 697.

Wufei : On se retrouve dans 2 p'tites minutes après la pause.

Duo : Ouais c'est c'qu'on dit toujours mais en fait ce s'ra plus long.

Heero : Tiens Wu, t'as reçu un message de Treize.

~PUB~

~JINGLE RWM~

Duo : Nous ch'revoilà sur ra'ch'dio wing'z mor'ch'ning.

Heero : Duo, sort cette tartine de ta bouche !

Quatre : Bonjour Zech et merci d'avoir répondu à notre invitation.

Zech: Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Wufei : Pour moi aussi.

Trowa : Vous êtes actuellement sur un tournage ?

Zech : Oui, je joue dans le film « Nu un jour, nu toujours ».

Duo : Un titre très prometteur !

Quatre : Parlez-nous de ce que vous faites en dehors des tournages.

Zech : Eh bien je pose pour des magazines lors de mes interviews, je fais aussi des publicités pour du shampoing et des sous-vêtements de marque. Dites-moi, il regarde jamais les gens en face ?

Wufei : Oh, c'est une histoire d'amour entre Heero et son PC.

Heero. Hn. J'lis les messages des éditeurs.

Trowa : Nous allons d'ailleurs passer aux questions de ceux-ci.

Heero : Hn. Noin, 24 ans, demande si vous êtes libre.

Wufei : Non !

Quatre : Pas toi Wu.

Zech : Oui je suis totalement seul.

Wufei : Totalement ?

Zech : C'est exact.

Wufei : Que c'est triste. Vous devez vous sentir seul ?

Zech : Vu que je le suis, oui.

? : Zzz.

Quatre : C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Trowa : Hem. Autre question Heero.

Heero : Encore Noin, 24 ans, êtes- vous un faux blond ?

Zech : Non, je suis 100% vrai !

Wufei : Whoua !

Zech : N'est-ce pas ?!

Quatre : Duo réveilles-toi.

Duo : Hein ?

Quatre : T'as de la confiture sur la joue.

Heero : Treize, 25 ans, demande si vous auriez l'obligeance de ne pas trop vous approcher de Wufei.

Wufei : Huh ?

Zech : Ah ? Euh, peut-être.

Wufei : Mais moi chuis peut-être pas d'accord.

Zech : Ah . Euh, d'accord.

Heero : Toujours Noin, 24 ans, demande qu'elle est votre genre de fille.

Zech : Sans poitrine et avec quelque chose entre les jambes.

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre : …

Wufei, voix sensuelle : Ah ouiiiii ?

Silence

Quatre : …Euh, et bien, une p'tite pause musicale, hein ? Heero ?

Heero : Mh… Quoi ? Heu… OK.

~MUSIQUE~

~JINGLE RWM~

Trowa : il est 6h 30. Nous sommes en compagnie de Zech Merquise et nous allons jouer au SéKoiDONCKECETRUKLA.

Wufei : Voici la règle : nous avons un objet, on vous donne des indices et vous trouvez ce que c'est.

Heero : Le gagnant partira en séjour d'une semaine à Yamoussoukro, Bankok, Vicksburg et enfin Achkabat en compagnie de la nouvelle Miss Univers.

Quatre : Alors, l'objet d'aujourd'hui… le voilà !

Trowa : Voilà un objet fort intéressant.

Quatre : Tout à fait, et très utile.

Duo : Nous attendons donc vos questions mais avant un petit morceau de musique.

~PETIT MORCEAU DE MUSIQUE~

Duo : C'était le petit morceau de musique.

Heero : Nous revoilà avec Dorothy pour le C.K.D.K.C.T.L.

Wufei : Salut Dorothy, qu'elle âge as-tu et que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Dorothy : Alloooô , je m'appeleuh Dorothyyyy, j'ai 21 ans han et je suis miss han de Pepetville-les-oies.

Duo : Pfff -

Quatre : Duo !

Trowa : Et bien Dorothy, ta question.

Dorothy : Est-ce que cette objet est rose ?

Trowa : Bien essayé -

Duo : Tu parles !

Trowa : Mais non ce n'est pas rose.

Heero : notre second auditeur est Treize.

Treize : Oui bonjour Wufei, enchanté, je suis heureux d'avoir était sélectionné -

Quatre : Ta question Treize.

Treize : Mais je me suis pas présenté !

Quatre : OK, quel âge as-tu ?

Treize : J'ai 25 ans, ne vous en déplaise et je suis célibataire, seul et pas marié-

Wufei : Treize !

Treize : Ce que je fais dans la vie ? Et bien on peut dire que j'aime beaucoup les soirées romantiques au coin du feu, les pieds nus sur une peau d'ours polaire achetée-

Quatre : Et donc ta question .

Treize : Oui, je me demandai si cet objet appartient à Wufei, ce qui serait, ma foi, pour ma personne qui, je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit est-

Couic

Quatre : Non, ce n'est pas à Wufei. Au suivant !

Silence

Duo : Euh, allô qui est là ?

? : Allô ?

Duo : Oui ? Tu es sur RWM, qu'elle est ta question ?

Clac

Heero : Ah ? Il a raccroché.

Duo : Mais ?! On me raccroche pas à la figure moi ! Non mais je vais t'apprendre les bonnes maniè-

Quatre : Prends une brioche.

Duo : Merchi.

Quatre : On va chacun vous donner un indice. C'est quelque chose qui sert pendant les chaleurs.

Trowa : Celui-ci est blanc mais il peut y'en avoir d'autres couleurs.

Heero : C'est assez grand.

Duo : C'est un objet branché.

Wufei : Ca bouge.

Zech : Et y'a des boutons.

Trowa : Avant de prendre vos appels voici la météo.

Fin du premier chapitre

RDV pour la suite et fin dans une semaine. (merci de me laisser une review si ça vous a plu ou non ^^,)

La coupure n'est pas très bien placée mais j'ai envie de vous laisser mijoter quant à l'objet du jeu. (oui, vous pouvez me taper : p)

Retrouver au prochain chapitre la fic où Wufei est un allumeur, Treize un harceleur, Zech acteur , Solo voleur, Duo ronfleur, …


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Radio Wing Morning

Auteur : Kinn

Warning : certaines scènes de m'appartiennent pas et les personnages n'ont plu TxT

Date de début: 2008

Résumé : Les G-boys sont universitaires et s'occupent d'une émission matinal à la radio du campus.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe possibles

C'est la première fic que je met en ligne, elle n'est pas longue mais je l'ai coupé en deux chapitres.

« - » quand un personnage est coupé par un autre ou quand il arrête soudainement en milieu de phrase

J'ai mis du temps à mettre ce chapitre en ligne à cause d'un problème de connexion. Désolé ^^;

Il est très court mais j'espère qu'il ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim.

Merci à Merikhemet, Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy, jess1981 et isisiria pour vos review ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu^^

Chapitre 2

~JINGLE METEO~

Duo : Alors aujourd'hui, sur le Nord il pleut, il fait nuageux au centre, l'ouest est orageux, le sud tout gris et je vous parle pas de la dépression qui se dirige à grande vitesse sur l'est. Bref, un temps merdique, bonne journée à tous !

~JINGLE METEO~

Heero : Il est 7 h. Hilde est avec nous pour le C.K.D, etc. Alors Hilde à quoi penses-tu ?

Hilde : A un maillot de bain Cacharel sur un gros fessier d'adolescente.

Duo : BWA HA HA HAAAAAAA

Boum

Quatre : Duo ça va ?

Duo : Ouais ouais.

Trowa : Non, ce n'est pas ça, tu peux retenter ta chance.

Duo : Ouais, retente !

Hilde : Bah quoi c'est blanc, grand, ça bouge quand tu tord du-

Couic

Wufei : Notre second appel avec ?

? : C'est Jérôme.

Wufei : Non ce n'est pas un CD de C Jérome.

? : Non je m'appelle Jérôme , nom de-

Wufei : OK, votre proposition alors.

Jérôme : Un étaleur électrique de crème solaire familiale.

Heero : N'importe quoi. Savent plus quoi inventer ces doctorat scientifique !

Trowa : Dernier appel.

Hilde : C'est encore moi, j'ai une autre idée.

Heero : D'accord, vas-y.

Hilde : Un congélo dans un ascenseur !

Duo : Pas mal.

Heero : Peut-être mais ce n'est pas ça, désolé.

Quatre : On revient après la pub.

~PUB~

~JINGLE RWM qui dérape~

Duo : Rrraaaadiooo Wingeuh Morrrrningeuh, Lala la lalaaa Djeust Comouniké-i-cheune

Wufei : On viens d'apprendre à l'instant qu'on a un problème technique avec le jingle, ce qui explique le son inhumain que vous venait d'entendre.

Duo : Mais euh ! Nous avons Solo en ligne pour notre jeux.

Solo : Salut les moches !

Duo : Solooooo. Ta réponse, crétin !

Solo : Un bébé !

Silence

Solo: Bah oui parce que-

Wufei : RAAAAAAH, ça suffit, je n'en peux plus avec vos débilité ! C'est un ventilo, un VENTILO, c'est pas bien compliqué bord-bip- de pu-bip- de me-bip- et arrête Heero avec tes conn-bip- de bip RAAAAAAH hh hah.

Duo : Wu calme t-

Wufei : Greuh.

Quatre : Bon bah le jeux se finit ainsi.

Trowa : Il est bientôt 7h30 et nous allons devoir vous quitter.

Duo : Avant je tiens à vous dire que demain sort au cinéma le film « La vache et le prisonnier ». Il s'agit d'un remake avec Kad Merad. L'histoire : En Irak, un jeune prisonnier s'échappe d'une prison américaine avec un zébu. Pour info j'irai.

Heero : Bon sur ce, on remercie Zech pour sa venue-

Zech : Mais je vous en prie.

Heero : Et je vous laisse ranger, j'ai cours à 8h.

Quatre : A demain !!!

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir ?

Zech : Je vérifie sur mon agenda…

Quatre : Duo t'endors pas ici, retourne à l'appart.

~JINGLR RWM~

Voilà c'est tout. J'espère que vous avez tout de même passé un bon moment ^^,

Je suis sur une nouvelle histoire que je mettrai en ligne dés que possible.

Merci


End file.
